villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasputin
Rasputin is one of the main Non-Disney players in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and a minor player in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains. A powerful sorcerer and lich, he is the villain of the Don Bluth animated film Anastasia. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs. Queen Grimhilde Rasputin is first seen at Queen Grimhilde's castle, hoping to take her services. Rejected and insulted, Rasputin decides to use his reliquary to transform the queen into an old hag. When Queen Grimhilde discovers what has happened, she charges at Rasputin, but Rasputin gets payback by using his reliquary to fire lightning at the queen, thus sending her to certain death. With Grimhilde gone, Rasputin gains control of her castle and her Magic Mirror. It is later revealed that Grimhilde did not die, but survived for Part Two. Joining Ruber's Alliance Rasputin later finds Ruber and his men and decides to ally with them. He uses his reliquary to transform Ruber's men into metallic warriors. He later helps Ruber and the rest of the faction assault other armies. Vs Chernabog When Chernabog begins to lay waste to Europe, Rasputin and Rothbart join forces to take him down. But because their powers are no match for the literally god-like Chernabog, they decide to summon The Emperor of Night on the Magic Mirror's suggestion. The Emperor of the Night successfully banishes Chernabog back to Bald Mountain, much to Rasputin and Rothbart's delightful surprise. New Alliances Ruber's alliance grows as more members come in. ZigZag, having survived his first fight with Jafar, joins team Ruber with Ruber, Rothbart, and Rasputin (despite the wizards' being annoyed by ZigZag's muttering). Then come Rameses and Eris, the latter of whom asks Rasputin for her soul. Messina and El Supremo join the faction, as well as Tyler. Ruber's alliance grows large enough to take down Frollo's faction. Vs The Horned King Ruber and his faction decide to begin their first major assault on one of the war's major players: the Horned King. Ruber, Rameses, Rothbart, and ZigZag decide to take down the Horned King's soldiers and deathless warriors, and Rasputin makes the decision to deal with the Horned King himself. Rasputin casts a spell and takes control of the Black Cauldron; he seals the Horned King's fate by using his reliquary to send the king into the cauldron. As the Horned King is literally skinned alive, Ruber's faction gains control of the citadel. The Battle of France When Kent Mansley arrives at Queen Grimhilde's old castle, acting as a traitor to Frollo's faction, he gives up the weaknesses in Frollo's position. Rasputin and the other members of the alliance plan an invasion of France, as both armies prepare for battle. When Ruber and his army arrive in France, Rasputin's minions unlock the gates and thus begin the Battle of France. Rasputin does much by zapping Yzma and Kronk and sending them falling (though they do survive and make it to the Hall of Paris, meeting ZigZag again). He also orders his minions to attack all of Frollo's soldiers. This causes Frollo, Ratcliffe, Shan Yu, and Yzma to retreat while Ruber follows Frollo in attempt to get revenge on him. Vs Jafar While still in France after taking down Frollo's soliders, Rasputin encounters Jafar, another wicked sorcerer, and another epic battle begins as dark powers go flying around from left to right. Rasputin manages to take down Jafar's snake form with his reliquary, but Jafar uses his third and final wish to become an all-powerful genie. The genie form proves far too powerful for Rasputin, and Jafar disintegrates his opponent. Jafar, however, forgets the catch of being a genie; one's powers are limited by the terms of being a genie. As Jafar is sucked into his lamp, Rasputin awakens in Limbo. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Villainous Return Ruber perishes during the second war but is also sent to Limbo. There, Rasputin and he join forces once again. Eventually, Rasputin musters the power to summon Bartok and his reliquary to Limbo. As Rasputin reveals, part of his power is a remnant of the Goddess of Discord, Eris. Eris, one of the major players in the second war, previously perished. Yet the laws of mythology demand that there always be a deity of discord; as Rasputin is the only being left with a portion of Eris's magic, he is now a god. With his newfound powers, Rasputin breaks Ruber and himself free. The two then encounter the newly disgraced Princess Azula, whom they accept into their alliance. Non Disney Villains Tournament A Chilling Defeat Rasputin schemes to ally himself with Nekron, the lord of ice and master of telekinesis, deeming Nekron the most powerful ally available. However, Nekron has other ideas and scorns Rasputin's advances. Rasputin tries to attack Nekron using his reliquary, but Nekron uses his telekinetic powers to crumble the ice beneath Rasputin's feet. Though Rasputin scrambles to get back onto the ice, he drowns. Back to Life Messina, distraught over the death of El Supremo , enters Limbo and gives Rasputin his reliquary. Now endowed with something that can bring him back to the world of the living, Rasputin forges an alliance with Messina. Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:1997 introductions Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated vs. Video Game Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Villains war Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ghost Category:Vs Brock Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Nazis Category:LeChuck Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Movies Villains War